


Sleep is for the Weak (And For Sam)

by helplessly_nonstop



Series: SamBucky Content! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Making Out (kinda), Sam needs sleep, because sam runs himself ragged, its brief, sam takes a nap in his lap, so Bucky helps him out, this is just bucky being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: This marks off my Falling Asleep in Their Lap square! Sam needs sleep and Bucky makes him take a "cat" nap... that turns into a two hour nap.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Content! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601644
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Sleep is for the Weak (And For Sam)

Sam was a tired, tired man. Tony had put him in charge of the New Year’s Party, with the help of Nat and Wanda, their resident bartenders for most of the parties, and on top of Steve needing his help with last minute Christmas gifts that he needed to get for Tony and finishing his report from last week’s mission, he was ready to sleep the rest of the year away. He set the checklist that Stark handed him earlier in the day on the island in the kitchen then made his way into the living room where Bucky was sitting on the couch, a Santa hat sitting crookedly on his head.

Sam settled in his lap then laid his head onto of his boyfriend’s shoulder with a small sigh. Bucky clicked his screen off and glanced at him before he asked, “Do I have a sign that says sit on me, I promise I won’t move? Because I could’ve sworn I took that off earlier.” Wilson sighed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders the best he could before he muttered, “Whatever, you can deal with me sitting on you for a little bit. Hope your day is going a bit better than mine is.” “Oh yeah, you’re stuck party planning. Wait, have you slept at all, Sam?” Barnes asked, cupping his boyfriend’s face to stare at him. Wilson gave a sarcastic laugh and replied, “Yeah, that’s a joke. I’ve been busting my ass for the last two days, I haven’t had the time.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him then began to count backwards to figure out when he slept last before he chimed, “That’s bullshit, you haven’t slept since our last mission and that was three damn days ago, Wilson!” Sam gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, “Ehh, it’s not that big of a deal, Terminator. I just need to finish this checklist then I can get some fuckin’ sleep.”

Bucky stared at his profile then allowed his right hand to slip underneath the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt and Wilson shivered at the cool touch before Barnes rumbled, “Just a fifteen-minute nap. Sleep in my lap and I promise no one will wake you up. Sam played with the soft curls at the nape of Bucky’s head then mumbled, “Fifteen minutes? No longer?” He nodded in agreement and kissed him on the cheek before stating, “Fifteen minutes and you can go back to whatever the hell you’re supposed to be doing, okay, doll?”

The shorter man shifted in his lap then nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck, who shivered at the brush of scuff against his throat, before Sam relaxed in his hold. When the fifteen minutes passed, Bucky considered waking him up but then he noticed the dark circles underneath his boyfriend’s eyes and the exhaustion that was on his face. He sighed and shifted to where his back was pressed against the arm of the couch then relaxed, scrolling through Tumblr to see what the rest of society was up to.

Over an hour had passed when the rest of the team arrived back to the Tower from their meeting with the council. Tony set his bag on the island then asked, “Anyone seen Wilson? I wanted to check on how the party is coming along.” Bucky glanced over at his shoulder then replied, “He’s busy, leave him alone.” The team walked into the living room and raised their eyebrows when they realized that Sam was asleep in his lap while he watched The Revenge of the Sith on the television.

“Um, Buck? What are you doing there?” Steve asked, staring at his best friends. The ex-assassin shifted, being sure not to rustle Sam while he slept, then he answered, “Letting my boyfriend sleep after running himself ragged. Anybody got a problem with that?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him then claimed one of the recliners before he stated, “Well, at least someone around here cares about people not dying from sleep deprivation. But you do realize that you have a bed to sleep in right?” Bucky shrugged and replied, “He shouldn’t wake up if I don’t move. Might as well stay down here and watch the Star Wars prequels on a screen bigger than the one that’s in my room.” Tony nodded in understanding and let the footrest rise from the chair, stating, “This is probably the best one out of the prequels.” Bucky nodded and shifted as best as he could under Sam before returning his attention back to the movie.

By the time that Sam woke up, the movie was over and Bucky was almost asleep, his cheek pressed against his boyfriend’s shoulder as he struggled to stay awake. Wilson wiggled in Barnes’ lap then muttered, “Something tells me that you left me sleep much longer than fifteen minutes, you son of a bitch.” Bucky rumbled out a small laugh and glanced over at his boyfriend then muttered, “Yeah, maybe. But you needed it, so you’ll be okay.”

Sam groaned and played with the nape of Bucky’s hair before he sighed then asked, “Is Stark back already? I’m sure that he’s ready to rip my ass already for being so behind.” Barnes laughed then wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, carrying him into their bedroom as he answered, “Yeah, him and Steve sat with me for a bit then left for their dinner reservations.” Wilson groaned then shook his head as he muttered, “Fuck, you really should’ve woken me up, I’ve got so much shit I need to do.”

“Sam, you haven’t slept in three days, trust me, you deserved a two hour nap. Now come on, let’s go to sleep.” Bucky suggested, settling on the bed with Sam still in his lap, only to pause when he heard his boyfriend’s stomach rumble. Sam almost looked sheepish at the fact that he was hungry then an idea came to his head, eagerness lighting up his every feature as he suggested, “I have a bit of a better idea. What if we order Chinese and eat it in bed, then sleep?”

“But if we order Chinese while we’re in bed, that means one of us will have to get up and go downstairs to get it.” Bucky pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Sam sighed then began to plot another idea then realized what they could do, “We’ll get the kid to bring it up. It’s Tony’s weekend to have him and by the time he gets here, the food will be arriving. “Well that’s one way to do it. But how do we convince him to actually do what we want him to?” Sam frowned at his boyfriend and muttered, “You’re really nipping all of my ideas in the bud like you’re coming up with something better. So let’s go, Terminator, what’s your big idea?”

“Pay him five bucks and hope that he’ll do it?” Barnes asked with a shrug. Wilson shook his head in response then stated, “Nah, I think we can do better than that. What if we take him along with us to Egypt this New Year? Kid’s been bugging the shit outta us and Tony to let him go.”

“That’s a bigger reward than the work he’s gonna be doing for us. Something tells me you have a second part to that plan.” Sam laughed in response then chimed, “Maybe so, but you won’t know til we go to Egypt.” Bucky hummed and tilted his head to lay on Sam’s shoulder before he replied, “Okay, I guess that’ll work. Maybe we can get Tony to send him with some money for the trip and we’ll be better off.”

Sam hummed at Bucky’s suggestion and pulled his phone from his back pocket before he sent a text to the young kid, asking him if he would bring up the food when the delivery person arrived. Seconds later Peter responded, agreeing to taking the food up. Wilson thanked him then informed him that he and Bucky was planning on taking him along with them to Egypt. The shorter man curled tighter into Bucky’s lap and kissed him chastely on the lips before laying his head on the soldier’s shoulder with a yawn.

“We need food before you can go to sleep.” Bucky reminded his boyfriend, kissing softly at Sam’s neck, pulling a groan from him in protest. Brown eyes fluttered open then Sam muttered, “Put in the order and I’ll take a small nap while we wait for the food to show up.” Bucky allowed his hands to rest on his hips then pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek with a bright smile as he said, “That’s pointless, food will be here in fifteen minutes, tops. Just stay up, ya big baby.”

Sam whined and cupped Bucky’s face with a pout as he grumbled, “You’re such a buzzkill, you dick.” The older man gave a laugh then pulled his boyfriend in a kiss before pulling his phone out to call the Chinese restaurant. Wilson buried his face in Bucky’s chest and groaned, muttering, “God, I’m so tired. I just want food, babe.”

Bucky laughed and shook his head as he continued to order then when he informed them where the order would be delivered to, Sam could hear the excitement in the delivery person’s voice as they realized what the location was. Bucky sighed and laid his head on Sam’s shoulder as he stated, “They do this every time, man.”

The shorter man gave a laugh then relaxed against his boyfriend with a small sigh, clearly delighted at the soldier’s slight annoyance before he closed his eyes to relax against Bucky. The taller man nudged Sam as he ended the call with the restaurant then murmured in his ear, “You know, we have fifteen minutes until the delivery person arrives. You know what I think we should do while we wait.” Sam shivered at the low tone of his boyfriend’s voice then he replied, “I don’t know, maybe you should show me.”

But boy did they underestimate the Chinese restaurant and the time that Peter was arriving. The young hero knocked on their door and Sam rolled onto his back, allowing Bucky to stand up and retrieve the food. Peter jumped back when he noticed the agitation across the soldier’s face as he took the containers of food from the teenager before Bucky informed him, “Thanks for this, kid. Be sure to save up for anything you want from this trip, okay?”

Parker nodded eagerly and Barnes slammed the door in his face, alerting the kid that it was time to take his leave away from the room.


End file.
